The field of the invention relates generally to systems and methods of sensing and monitoring electrical current flow through a conductor having a non-linear resistance in an electrical power system, and more specifically to sensing and monitoring systems for detecting thermal-mechanical strain fatigue in an electrical fuse protecting an electrical circuit.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source or power supply and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flow through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
So-called full-range power fuses are operable in high voltage power distributions to safely interrupt both relatively high fault currents and relatively low fault currents with equal effectiveness. In view of constantly expanding variations of electrical power systems, known fuses of this type are disadvantaged in some aspects. Improvements in full-range power fuses are desired to meet the needs of the marketplace.